


I didn't know that I loved you

by RamenIsMyLifesource



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (maybe more later ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ ° ), Angst, Cuddles, M/M, Spooning, a little fluff here an there, because thats just how i wanna write this one, each chapter is probably going to be a little short but ill try to update often, fite me (งಠ_ಠ)ง, good god i keep accidentally deleting tags smh, i wont be focusing pretty much at all on the other team members, im sorry ಥ ͜ʖಥ, iwaizumi has some kind of philophobia, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi angst, maybe saying a name of a teammate once or twice but thats it, oikawa is dumb but knows how to comfort his manz, tagging is hard man, this is crappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenIsMyLifesource/pseuds/RamenIsMyLifesource
Summary: Imaizumi starts feeling a burning sensation in his face and an almost needle-piercing feeling in his heart whenever he was near or thinking about Oikawa. he was terrified of these feelings and kept them hidden. but he can't keep anything hidden from Oikawa for long. even though he's dumb he has a good instinct when it comes to others' feelings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Questioning and Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that ive posted on here (I've written a few but none for posting lol) so plz don't bully me  
> (these are my own interpretations of their actions and are not at all canon so please don't say that they don't have this kind of dynamic, i got as close i wanted while making the story how i wanted it)

Iwaizumi has always stuck with Oikawa and Oikawa has always stuck with Iwaizumi..  
At some point, Iwaizumi had started to feel a burning longing in his chest and head but for him, this feeling was more scary and shameful than anything else..

Oikawa, knowing him, realized that recently something was off, so one day after school he decided to ask Iwaizumi some random questions like, “do you like someone” and “have you ever wanted to date someone” and stuff like that. Iwaizumi, not knowing what his feeling actually was, said no to these questions, without much of a response. and after Oikawa's persistent questions he got annoyed and grumbled back, "Oi, why are you even asking me these question? did your newest girlfriend dump you??" (oof iwachan y u gotta be rOoOd) Oikawa gasped and sputtered out, "huuu no but that's only because the last one was almost a full 2 months ago..." he's pouting at this point and he forgot his original objective for a second.  
but he quickly snapped himself back and asked Iwaizumi, "can I do homework at your hou- ACK!" Iwaizumi jerked his head back after hearing Oikawa calling out. Oikawa had tripped on an uneven sidewalk tile and scraped the palms of his hands a little bit. Iwaizumi took Oikawa's hand in his own.  
Iwaizumi just stopped listening to his thoughts for a second and licked Oikawa's palms, causing him to blush and flinch. this made Iwaizumi also realize that he was literally licking Oikawa's hands and snapped himself back and stood up.  
Oikawa noticed, lighted up by the early-evening sun, Iwaizumi was breaking out in a cold sweat in mere seconds. Iwaizumi took a quick minute to gather himself back up and asked Oikawa "what were you trying to say before you ate shit?" Oikawa was slightly offended by the words Iwaizumi used to describe his ✨graceful✨ trip but he kept it in so he could repeat his sentence.  
"can I go to your house to do homework today? It's Friday so I don't have to worry about staying too late..." Oikawa's weak attempt to create an argument in his favour was ignored by Iwaizumi but he accepted Oikawa's offer anyways since the idea of him being close to him felt good but it also hurt, and Iwaizumi wanted to figure out what was happening to him.

as they were finishing there homework Oikawa straightened his back and stretched his arms out above him. he yawned and slowly inhaled enough breath to say, "I don wanna finiiiiishhh m- OW THAT HURT IWACHAN!!" he screamed as Iwaizumi knocked his head with the side of his hand balled into a fist. Iwaizumis mother, not fully understanding what was said but heard yelling called out, "Is everything alright over there??" Iwaizumi called back to her, "yes okaa-san! we're fine!" and told Oikawa to continue his work. 

the rest of the homework time had gone by relatively smoothly and Iwaizumi had finished before Oikawa but had been staring into space for the last half an hour while oikawa was finishing his homework.

\---sneak peak of next ch. 2---  
Oikawa was on a mission to find out why his angry, bully of a best friend was acting so mellow and lost in thought....


	2. Peer review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa is too impatient lel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really tired cuz i just finsihed testing but that doesn't matter cuz i passed (WHOOO-) anyways!  
> hopefully my writing skill isn't *too* bad.... it probably is but I'm trying really hard to project my image of the actions into writing and idk if its working

\--  
Oikawa was on a mission to find out why his angry, bully of a best friend was acting so mellow and lost in thought. Iwaizumi was figetting with his hands a little bit, almost like he was nervous but his face displayed no nervousness. Iwaizumi stood up after he finished his homework to pack everything up into his bag, Oikawa stopped writing for a second to watch him shuffle around, a little amused because he looked a little sleepy walking around while dragging his feet. Oikawa continued to look at Iwaizumi as he settled on the floor, leaning against the bed, resting his eyes.  
Oikawa just kept looking at him. After a few minutes, Iwaizmumi felt a gaze on him and opened his eyes to glare at Oikawa, "what do you want, shittykawa?"  
Oikawa inwardly pouted  
(is he just good at hiding it? Or am i not picking something up?)  
Iwaizumis mind was going faster than he could even process all of them  
(god, keeping calm is so hard when hes taking up so much of my thoughts and space. This is super uncomfortable)  
...  
Oikawa finally finished the rest of the work and as he started packing up, Iwaizumi got up to lead him out, expecting he would leave now that what he came for was done. After Oikawa got everything in his bag he paused to think before he picked his bag up.  
(should I wait for a little bit to see if I can figure it out later? Nah that's boring ill just try to figure this out now. i have a small idea whats happening but the chance of it being that is so small that its basically zero.... ok I'm doing this.. here goes nothing I guess)  
So, Oikawa put his bag in the corner, next to Iwaizumis bag, and, as Iwaizumi was waiting for him, standing next to the bed. he had his back facing the bed, and Oikawa rushed past Iwaizumi, and as he passed Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumis forearm. Pulling Iwaizumi along with Oikawa's momentum and they ended up having Iwaizumi sitting on the floor with his back resting on the bed frame and his feet were splayed out in front of him a little spread apart because of oikawa. Oikawa landed in between Iwaizumis spread out legs with his feet tucked under his butt and his knees underneath Iwaizumis thighs, his right hand that grabbed Iwaizumi's left forearm now holding his left hand, gripping it like one would grip a bar on a bus, their fingers not intertwining.  
\---  
As Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes after he scrunched up on reflex due to literally being pulled backward, he realized how close oikawas face was and that uncomfortable burning, needle-like feeling came up into his chest again and his face felt like he had cut peppers and touched his face. Oikawa, whos the only objective was trying to figure out what was wrong with Iwaizumi didn't have any thoughts about being embarrassed or flustered about his actions, so he sat, faces inches from each other, with a serious expression of worry and slight confusion.  
\---  
Iwaizumi pulled his head back but the bed frame was blocking the motion and after only like 5 seconds was getting so emotionally overwhelmed and confused that he had to look away. This made Oikawa focus on Iwaizumis face which incidentally made Oikawa see how red his face was and after a few more seconds of staring, Oikawa came to a realization that Iwaizumis breathing was inconsistent and choppy. Oikawa took a more few seconds to realize Iwaizumis reaction as well at what it meant, and this caused Oikawa to fully notice what position they were both in. his face started burning red and he quickly backed his head away. Iwaizumi didn't react much to Oikawa's moving since he was so absorbed into his own mind and messily trying figuring out what was going on in his brain. Oikawa froze, thinking something along the lines of,  
(ok screw it, I'm gonna do it)  
and as he slowly crawled back to the trembling male in front of him, Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was getting closer and jerked his head toward Oikawas face and tried to say even a few words,  
"wai- wait a s- sec- seco-..."  
Iwaizumis quiet pleas to Oikawa went unheard and OIkawa continued to inch closer to Iwaizumis face.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJJAHAHHAA i might post the next chapter later today but idk lol  
> also sorry for the (kinda) cliffhanger, i needed to edit a lot on this chapter because originally it was around the same length as ch1 but i realized that ch1 was super short so i added details and went a little further into the story than i had planned for ch2..,. i was planning for oikawa to make his move in ch3 but then i was like... meh it feels better to finish more of the story in the second chapter


	3. Moment of...truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im legit in school rn, im typing and posting this in my English class its so i apologize in advance about the mistakes i definitely made in spelling and grammar, if you can point them out in the comments itd be greatly appreciated thank you for reading my crappy story 😗✌

…  
By the time iwaizumi felt something a little dry on his lips, his only half-realized that oikawa was kissing him.  
His mind was either going at the speed of light or it was blank, either way, he was frozen in place. Not able to process what was happening.   
Oikawa had his eyes slightly open and was trying to see Iwaizumis reaction, looking for any trace of the emotion that he was hoping for. And when he felt Iwaizumi melt a little into the kiss, that's when oikawa thought got the answer he wanted.  
He liked his best friend.  
And he liked him back.  
After they held the kiss for almost a minute, Iwaizum finally got his thoughts back, snapping back into reality, and his face turned pale after realizing that he was actually kissing Oikawa. He ripped his face away and tried pushing Oikawa's shoulders backward but didn't get very far since OIkawa had the reflexes to stop himself from getting sent backward by the wing spiker. Iwaizumi scrambled onto his feet and in the process, accidentally kneed Oikawa in the chest.   
“OW!!”  
Iwaizumi didn't even realize his actions and was already halfway out the door when he heard his mother yell for across the hallway.  
“Is everything alright over there?”  
Iwaizumi froze. He started shaking. He broke into a cold sweat. And as Oikawa was trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him, he yelled back,   
"yes, we're fine! I just tripped on something!"  
Then he saw Iwaizumis figure crouch down in the middle of the door frame. He got up and briskly walked to Iwaizumi's shivering shape. He put his hand on his back, resting its weight on his back. Iwaizumi started coughing and taking shaky, uneven breaths.   
(I can't breathe, this hurts, this is painful, I don't want to feel like this)  
When oikawa noticed Iwaizumi not taking in normal breaths, was shaking horribly and started sweating a lot, he did the only thing he could think of to calm someone down. He picked Iwaizumi up, holding him like someone would hold a child. He held Iwaizumis legs and butt up with his right hand and held his back so he wouldn't tip over with his left. As he tried walking his legs trembled under the weight but nonetheless he managed to shuffle over to the bed.   
(disgraceful. I can't even carry him a few feet) TvT  
He turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed. He slid backward so he was leaning his back against the headboard of the bed and put Iwaizumis head on his shoulder, patting and rubbing his back.  
After a few minutes, Iwaizumis breaths become smoother and more even. Oikawa didn't really realize what happened until he tried saying something,  
“Hey…. wha-.... are you ok?”  
*gnnnmmmmm* Iwaizumi groaned and curled into Oikawa’s body.   
(omg…. Is he asleep??) OIkawa didn't know whether to continue feeling worried or to feel happy that Iwaizumi felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on him.  
Oikawa spent the next hour relishing in the feeling that he got his crush to sleep on his lap.   
Then he realized,  
(i just kissed him but he didn't even say anything, what if I didn't read his actions, what if he doesn't like me back….  
...  
no... he will like me back… he does like me back… there is no other option other than him liking me… I won't accept any other option...)  
After he came to that conclusion he just stroked Iwaizumis hair until he, too, fell into a deep sleep.

\---next chapter sneak peek---

Iwaizumis mother got worried when no one came out of Hajimes (Iwaizumis first name) room after more than 6 hours of Oikawa's visit


End file.
